The Biggest, Most Gigundo Christmas Ever
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson helps Greta celebrate her very first Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Of course I had to write a story about baby Greta's first Christmas! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg, Morgan and Jackson always loved Christmas, but this year was even more special. This year was Greta's very first Christmas. Greta knew nothing about decorations and Santa Claus, but she loved spending time with her family.

Jackson hummed a Christmas Carol as he wrote his list for Santa. He knew his sister didn't know anything about the holiday, but he still wanted her to have a great one. He happily showed his sister his Christmas list. "Greta, this is my list. When you learn to write, I'll teach you how to make yours." Greta simply looked at the list and crumpled the bottom of the page with her hand. "You can't tear it," Jackson said. "But daddy said he'll put one on the computer just to be sure."

Greg laughed softly as he and Morgan came in the living room. "Jacks, you think she's ready to see Santa?"

"Yes!" Jackson said with a smile. "Greta, you're going to love Christmas!" Greta just looked at her brother like she was intently listening.

The family went to the mall and Jackson happily pulled his parents to Santa. "Come on! We gotta see Santa!"

Jackson waited in line and hugged Santa. "Happy Merry Christmas!"

Santa laughed. "Merry Christmas to you! What's your name?"

"Jackson! But my sister wants to see you, too!" He pointed to his baby sister in Morgan's arms.

"Aw, she's adorable," Santa said.

"Her name's Greta Catherine Sanders, and this is her very, very first Christmas!"

Morgan walked up to Santa and let Greta sit in her lap. As soon as Greta saw Santa, she looked like she might go into a crying fit. Jackson reached over and took her hand. "It's okay, Greta. This is Santa Claus. He's going to bring presents!"

Greta sniffled but calmed a bit with her brother assuring her it was okay.

"That is very sweet of you," Santa said to Jackson. "I can see you love your sister."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "She's just learning how to walk, and she loves chocolate ice cream."

"My goodness. And do you help take care of her?"

"Yes! But I don't like changing diapers."

Morgan and Greg happily watched their children with Santa. Jackson patiently explained his Christmas list to Santa.

"Santa, can you please bring Greta a teddy bear?" Jackson asked. "She likes my bear Cubby, but I think she needs to have her own bear."

"That's a very good idea," Santa agreed. "And since you're such a good big brother, I think it might be under your tree Christmas morning."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you!"

The photographer took the picture, and Greta decided she'd had enough of sitting quietly and reached for Morgan. "Aah!" She said as Morgan held her. "It's okay, pumpkin," Morgan said as she kissed Greta's cheek.

Greg hugged Morgan and his children. "How'd you like your first visit to Santa?" Greta gave her father a teary smile.

Jackson gently rubbed Greta's back. "Greta, you are going to love Christmas!"

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you csinycastle85 and Sitting Ducki for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Jackson couldn't wait to get out of school for Christmas break. He wanted to go home and see his grandparents, Great Greta, and his baby sister. Greg, Morgan and Greta joined him and his class for their holiday party, and Jackson enjoyed showing Greta everything in his classroom and letting his friends play with her.

When they arrived home, Jackson was still talking about everything he wanted to show Greta and how he loved Christmas. He didn't see the people standing on the porch until Morgan and Greg smiled and pointed to them. Jackson gasped softly and smiled. He couldn't open his car door fast enough.

"Nana! Papa! Great Greta!"

Jackson jumped out of the car and rushed up to hug his grandparents. They happily hugged their sweet grandson.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," Great Greta said as she hugged her great-grandson.

Morgan got the happy baby out of her car seat as Greg hugged his family. Greta happily babbled as Morgan pointed to her grandparents. "Look who's here, honey!"

Marina and Great Greta gasped softly when they saw the baby. Greta smiled as Marina took her.

"Look at you, sweet girl," Daniel said as Greta smiled at her grandparents.

"She's gotten so big!" Marina said. Baby Greta smiled curiously as her grandparents and great-grandmother doted on her.

Greg took Greta from Marina and set her down. "We've got something to show you," he said when Marina asked what he was doing. The grandparents gasped softly as the baby girl took a few wobbly steps with her father's help. Great Greta gasped softly and said, "Look at you, my Greta!"

"She's started walking," Jackson proudly said. "And she likes to hear the song you sing to me, nana!"

"Aw," Marina said as she hugged Greta close. "Maybe we can both sing it to her."

"Yeah!"

Jackson and Greta couldn't spend enough time with their grandparents. Jackson loved telling them all about school and his friends and how Greta was walking and investigating everything.

"My goodness," Marina said. "It sounds like you two are mini-CSIs."

Jackson giggled as Greta babbled away like she was saying _yes!_

"And guess what?" Jackson said. "Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara and Uncle Gil are going to come over for Christmas! Uncle Nicky said he's gonna help me teach Greta to play football, but I told him she has to walk a little better first."

"Maybe she can be a cheerleader," Daniel said. Greta cooed to her grandfather.

"Are you ready for Christmas?" Great Greta asked Jackson.

"Yeah! We saw Santa yesterday! I think Greta was kind of scared, but I told her it's okay."

Marina and Daniel smiled at their grandson. "My goodness," Marina said.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she sat down in the living room with everyone. "Greta was about to cry, but Jackson calmed her down."

"He's a great brother," Greg added. Jackson beamed at his father.

Morgan and Greg went to work and Jackson and Greta spent the night with their grandparents and great-grandmother. Jackson was so happy, he didn't want to go to bed. He helped Marina get Greta ready for bed and they sang You Are My Sunshine for the sleepy baby. Greta cooed and reached for her brother as Marina put her in her crib.

"It's okay," Jackson assured her. Greta smiled up at her family. Marina, Daniel and Great Greta all kissed the sweet baby girl and told her goodnight.

Jackson loved spending time with his grandparents and helping put Greta to bed. He rubbed Greta's tummy as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep tight, Greta," Jackson whispered. "We love you!"

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **In Norwegian,** **kjæreste means sweetheart.**

 **Thank you anchor-compass, csinycastle85 TrixieNancy124 and Sitting Ducki for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!**

The days leading up to Christmas were a blur of Greg and Morgan working, last minute shopping and the children spending time with their grandparents. Greta loved when her nana sang to her, and none of the grandparents could spend enough time with both children.

Greg's parents also loved visiting with Morgan's father Conrad and all their CSI family. Daniel, Marina and Great Greta enjoyed getting to know Hodges' mother Olivia, whom Conrad had been dating for the past five years. And they loved seeing all of Greg and Morgan's CSI family. Nick, Sara and Greg were the Three Musketeers, as far as they were concerned. And Nick, Sara, Grissom, Hodges and Wendy, as well as Wendy's sister Marybeth and niece, agreed to come Christmas day and celebrate with their family.

Marina and Great Greta loved teaching Jackson to make Christmas cookies with his sister. They loved to decorate the cookies and talk about what Jackson wanted for Christmas...and what he thought Greta would like.

"I think Greta needs a teddy bear," Jackson told his grandmother and great-grandmother.

"That's a very good idea," Great Greta told him. She smiled when she saw her son chatting with his happy granddaughter in the living room.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "She always likes to hold my bear Cubby, so I think she needs her own bear."

All the grandparents smiled at the sweet boy. "My kjæreste," Marina said. "Greta is so lucky to have you for a brother. I love you both." She hugged Jackson and he smiled.

Daniel smiled as he carried his granddaughter into the kitchen. "Well, Miss Greta says she wants a cookie." Greta babbled as if to say _I want a cookie!_

Jackson giggled. "Papa, she needs a star cookie." Jackson held up a cookie shaped like a star.

Greta took the cookie and examined it. She put it in her mouth and quickly got frosting all over her hands and face. Jackson giggled when Daniel got blue frosting on his white shirt. Great Greta and Marina laughed as well.

"My Greta, do you like your first Christmas cookie?" Great Greta asked. The baby girl gave her a blue-frosted smile.

Greg and Morgan came in to find Jackson laughing with his grandparents as Greta got blue and green frosting all over her face and hands...and her grandfather's shirt. Morgan took video on her cell phone as Greg said, "Did any of the cookie actually get _in_ her mouth?"

Daniel and Great Greta said hello as Marina and Jackson continued laughing. Greta laughed too, happily getting more frosting on her than there seemed to be on the cookie.

"Daddy, we made cookies for Santa!" Jackson happily said. "We told Greta she can have one, and she loves it!"

"I can see that," Greg said as he took his daughter. Morgan couldn't help but laugh as her daughter quickly got frosting on Greg's nose. Jackson giggled hysterically.

"My kjæreste, you are supposed to eat the cookie, not wear it," Marina said, laughing.

Greta smiled at her family. She pointed to the frosting on Greg's nose and said, "dada da?" as if to say _you like the cookie, daddy?_

Greg hugged the baby girl. "You remind me of your brother. Remember, Jacks? I always wondered if any food ever actually made it into your mouth because you had so much on your face?"

Jackson laughed. "Yeah! Greta loves the cookies!" Greta simply giggled.

"Did you have a good day at work?" Marina asked.

"Well, your son is being very sneaky," Morgan said with a wink to Greg. Her husband feigned a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" Great Greta asked.

Morgan took Greta and wiped the baby's hands. "Well, he says he's going to get me a big present. He and dad have been talking amongst themselves..."

"What's that mean, mama?" Jackson asked.

"It means your father is very sneaky."

Greg smiled. "This is our first Christmas as a family of four. I want it to be special. And I know you miss your mom and Jerry and Christina and Zach."

Morgan smiled thoughtfully. She did miss her mom, stepfather and siblings, but felt truly happy with Greg's family and their children. Looking at the sweet baby girl giggling with her brother, Morgan sighed happily. "I have what I need."

Conrad came in and said hello to Greg's family. "Good to see you," he told them all.

"Did you, uh...get the present?" Greg asked.

Conrad nodded as Morgan said, "Guys! I don't need anything big."

"I, uh...think you'll be happy with this," Conrad told his daughter with a sly grin. "In fact, I think you should unwrap it now. It's in the living room."

Morgan gave Greg and Conrad a _what are you two up to_ glance. Greg just shrugged and took Greta as Morgan walked to the living room.

"What are you two up to?" Marina asked her son.

Greg held up a finger just as Morgan happily screamed. The family filed into the living room to see Morgan's mother, stepfather, sister and brother hugging the CSI.

"They arrived this morning," Conrad explained with a smile. He loved seeing his daughter so happy.

"And we didn't want to miss our granddaughter's first Christmas," Morgan's mother Anita said.

"Nanita!" Jackson said as he rushed to hug her.

"Oh, my goodness!" Anita said as she hugged the sweet boy. "You get taller every time I see you."

"Hey, kiddo!" Morgan's brother Zach said. "Think you need some paper?" He handed his nephew a sketch pad.

"Thank you!"

"Look who's here, honey," Marina said with a warm smile to her granddaughter in Greg's arms.

Anita gasped softly. "Oh, my goodness! Look how big she is!" Greta smiled at her grandmother.

"Guess what, Nanita?" Jackson said. "She can walk!"

"She can?" Anita and Morgan's sister Christina said.

Marina helped Greg set Greta on her feet and the baby girl took a few wobbly steps. Anita gasped softly and said, "Look at her!"

"And Greta likes Christmas cookies!" Jackson happily said as he hugged Conrad.

"She does?" Conrad asked his grandson. "Think your dad likes them too?" He said as he gestured to his son-in-law.

Marina and Great Greta laughed when they saw a small bit of blue frosting still on Greg's nose. Morgan simply smiled at her husband and children.

Jackson and Greta happily spent the evening with their grandparents and family. Watching their son tell his family all about school and what he wanted for Christmas and seeing Greta bounce happily on her great-grandmother's knee, Morgan felt blessed.

Greg happily cuddled his wife as they watched their son and daughter. Morgan rested her head on Greg's chest. "Thanks for my present," she said.

"Thank your dad," Greg said. "He picked them up at the airport. Besides, Greta and Jackson really love having them here." He smiled as Greta giggled at her brother telling a story.

Morgan smiled at her whole family - Marina and Anita doting on baby Greta, while Zach and Daniel chatted with Jackson about how much he loved Christmas and really wanted his sister to have a great first Christmas.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Jackson happily told his family. Greta smiled and giggled at her brother.

Morgan simply laughed softly as she cuddled next to Greg. Her husband smiled warmly at his whole family together. "Yes, it is, Jacks."

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again anchor-compass, csinycastle85 TrixieNancy124 and Sitting Ducki for your reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!** **Please read and review!**

 **Also, I can't remember if I named Wendy's niece in my previous story, Coming Home Again. But I really like the name Isabella, so I thought I'd use it here.**

 **Happy Christmas Eve!**

Greta apparently liked putting on dressy clothes about as much as her brother, judging by how she kicked and moved and fussed as Morgan put her Christmas dress on. Greta wondered why she needed to wear a dress with ruffles on the bottom and kicked her feet as Morgan tried to put on her shoes.

Jackson poked his head in the door. "She ready?"

"Almost," Morgan said. She placed a red bow in the baby's strawberry blonde hair that was just starting to curl like her mother's. "There," Morgan whispered. She lifted Greta off the changing table and let her look in the mirror. "See how pretty you look, sweetie?" Greta simply stared back at her reflection and wondered who the baby in the mirror was.

Greg poked his head in the door. He loved seeing his family so happy. "You guys ready?"

Greta smiled at her father. "Dada!"

When Greg took Greta, Jackson giggled as she squirmed in her Christmas dress. "I see you like to dress up as much as your brother," Greg said as he placed a soft kiss on his daughter's head.

"She doesn't like dressy clothes either, daddy. But I think she looks pretty," Jackson said with a smile.

"Yes, she does," Morgan said. "You look very handsome too, sweet pea." Jackson smiled at his mother and father.

The family piled into their cars and headed to Doc Robbins' church for Christmas Eve services. Doc Robbins and his wife Judy always invited their CSI family to Christmas Eve service, and Jackson always enjoyed seeing his aunts and uncles from the crime lab.

Sara, Gil, Nick, Henry, Catherine, Lindsey, Lillian, Maria, Helena all joined the Ecklie and Sanders families. Jackson happily greeted everyone with hugs and smiles.

"Hey, big guy!" Nick said as Jackson rushed to hug him.

"Hey, sweetie!" Sara said.

"Happy Merry Christmas!" Jackson happily said to everyone. "And look!" He pointed to his baby sister in Morgan's arms. Greta was taking in all the sights and sounds.

"Oh, doesn't she look beautiful?" Judy said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But she doesn't like dressy clothes either."

Morgan laughed softly. "Yeah, she's not too sure about the frilly dress. And I think she's been trying to kick off her shoes."

Greta smiled at her brother and family. She picked at her dress, like she wanted everyone to see how pretty her red and white Christmas dress was.

"Hello," Hodges said as he and Wendy approached the group.

"Hi," Wendy said. She smiled at Jackson and Greta. "Don't you two look gorgeous?"

Jackson laughed. He and Greg were wearing matching green ties, and Marina and Morgan had to laugh when they both fidgeted with their ties at the same time.

"Oh," Greg said. "Wendy, you remember my parents and grandmother?"

"Oh, yes. I met them at Greta's christening. Good to see you all again." She said hello to Morgan's family as well. She smiled at her sister and niece. "Everyone, you remember my sister Marybeth? And this is my niece, Isabella." The young woman said hello to everyone.

"So," Greg said as he shook Isabella's hand. "You're in college?"

"Yes, at UNLV," Isabella said. "I'm studying education."

Morgan nodded. "Yes, your aunt is quite proud of you." Wendy smiled at the young woman.

Isabella smiled. "You know, Vegas is a bit of a change from Portland. But I've made some good friends here. And mom's doing really well."

"Plus we haven't seen Wendy this happy in ages," Marybeth added. She smiled at her blushing sister.

Hodges put his arm around Wendy. "She's not the only one," he said softly. Wendy smiled warmly at the man she thought she'd lost.

Soon Jim and Sofia arrived with Tina and Eli. Jackson happily hugged his friend and the detective. "How's Spot?" Jackson asked. He adored their dog almost as much as Eli did.

"I think Santa is going to bring him some cool toys," Tina said.

"Yeah! We're going to my grandparents, and they said Spot can have some of the Christmas ham!" Eli happily informed everyone.

Morgan smiled softly as Jim chatted with Greta. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she hesitantly asked the detective.

Jim smiled softly at her. "Yeah, Tina and Eli said I could have Christmas with them."

Morgan skeptically raised an eyebrow. Jim smiled. "Eli thinks it's important for us both to be together with Spot for his first Christmas."

"Yeah!" Eli said. "My grandma always fixes a big dinner! And my mom said she's going to make sweet potato pie!"

"Mmm, that sounds good," Morgan said.

Jackson happily chatted with everyone and Greta focused on every sight and sound she could. She smiled at her extended family and loved being held by most everyone.

"Aw," Sofia said as she held the baby. "You look just like your mommy, sweetheart." She smiled softly as she remembered Morgan coming to the lab and chatting with her when she was growing up.

Greg smiled at his baby daughter investigating Sofia's wristwatch. "Yeah, she's definitely got Morgan's eyes. She's also got her brother's sense of adventure. She always wants to investigate everything."

"She's a baby," Morgan said. "That's her job." She and Sofia laughed softly. "I see a lot of her father in her too," Morgan said. "She's definitely got his smile."

Soon, the service began and Jackson happily sang with everyone. Greta looked at her brother and family singing, and decided she wanted to give it a try. As Greg held her and the congregation sang the Christmas carol, Greta squealed as loud as she could. Her brother and family laughed as Greta "sang" along with everyone. Morgan and Jackson laughed harder when they saw Greg moved Greta away from his ear as she squeaked loudly. As the song finished, Greta softly clapped her hands. Greg simply smiled at his baby girl. "You wanted to sing a solo, huh?" Greg asked. Greta smiled at her father.

As the service continued, Greta laid her head on Greg's chest. He rubbed her back as the baby girl rubbed her eyes and fought sleep. Morgan smiled at her husband and sleepy daughter. When the congregation began lighting candles, Jackson smiled when he realized Greta was sound asleep.

"Greta," Jackson whispered. "You've got to wake up." Greta simply slept.

"It's okay," Morgan said. "She wants to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Oh. I guess that's okay."

Greta roused and sleepily looked at her brother. Jackson smiled. "It's okay."

"Yeah," Morgan said. She took Greg's candle. "I'll hold both our candles so daddy can hold Greta."

Greg rubbed Greta's back. "Thanks," he whispered to his wife.

"Mmm," Greta groaned. She rubbed her eyes and rested her head on Greg's chest.

"It's okay," Jackson and Morgan assured her. Greta stared as the church was illuminated by all the candles as everyone sang _Silent Night_. She wanted to stay awake, but slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

As everyone filed out of the church, some of the church members commented that they enjoyed Greta's solo.

Jackson giggled. "You're famous, Greta." The baby girl snoozed away, content in her daddy's arms.

After everyone arrived home, all the grandparents kissed baby Greta goodnight. The baby girl barely stirred as her parents laid her in her crib.

Jackson smiled at his sleeping sister. "Greta, when you wake up, Santa Claus will have been here. And he's going to bring presents. I told him you need your own teddy bear."

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly at their son and daughter. "You've got to get to bed too, sweet pea," Morgan told Jackson.

"Aw," Jackson groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Santa won't come until you're asleep," Greg added.

Jackson groaned, but brushed his teeth and got ready for bed. He helped his grandparents set out milk and cookies for Santa and extra carrots for the reindeer.

Great Greta hugged Jackson. "Merry Christmas, honey."

"Merry Christmas, Great Greta!"

"Merry Christmas," Daniel said.

"Merry Christmas, my kjæreste," Marina said as she and Daniel hugged their grandson.

"Happy Merry Christmas!"

Jackson crawled into bed and hugged his teddy bear Cubby. Greg and Morgan hugged Jackson and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, sweet pea," Morgan said.

"Merry Christmas, mama! Merry Christmas, daddy!"

"Merry Christmas, Jacks. Love you."

"Love you too!" Jackson hugged Cubby and his eyes drifted closed.

Some time later, after Greg and Morgan were visiting with his parents and grandmother, Morgan went to check on Jackson. When she saw he wasn't in his bed, Greg simply took her hand and led her to Greta's room. There they found Jackson curled up in the chair next to his sister's crib. Scruffy was curled up at Jackson's feet as the three peacefully slept.

"He wanted to be sure he was the first to see her Christmas morning," Marina explained to them.

Greg and Morgan simply smiled at the sight. They never knew two children could make them so happy.

They quietly walked in and kissed their children goodnight. "Sleep well," Morgan whispered.

"Love you," Greg said. "Merry Christmas."

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again so much** **anchor-compass, csinycastle85 TrixieNancy124 and Sitting Ducki** **for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Jackson woke up to Greta standing in her crib, babbling and squealing happily. "Baba baba baba!" She said. Jackson sleepily smiled at his sister. "Happy Merry Christmas, Greta!" Jackson said.

"Aah!" Greta squeaked. She smiled at her brother.

Jackson reached in and hugged his sister. "I'm so glad you're up. Now you can see what Santa brought!" He hopped down from the chair and rushed to his parents' room. "Daddy! Mama! Merry Christmas!"

"Oh," Greg groaned when Jackson pounced on the bed. "Good morning to you, too, Jacks." He winked at Morgan as she woke up.

"Daddy!" Jackson impatiently said. "It's Christmas! It's Greta's first one! It's the biggest, most gigundo Christmas ever!"

Morgan laughed softly as Greg hugged Jackson. "Yeah, it is. Merry Christmas, Jacks."

"Merry Christmas! Now let's get up!"

Greg and Morgan laughed as they went to Greta's room and saw her standing in her crib and smiling.

"It's Christmas!" Jackson said.

Morgan lifted her daughter from her crib. "Merry Christmas, Greta."

"Merry Christmas, sweet girl," Greg said as he embraced his family in a hug.

"Baba ba?" Greta babbled. "Dada dada da!"

Morgan laughed softly. "I think that's her way of saying Merry Christmas."

Jackson impatiently pulled Greg's arm. "Come on! Greta wants to see what Santa brought!"

"She does, or you do?" Greg asked as he tickled his happy son's ribs. Jackson laughed out loud, causing his sister to giggle.

The family filed into the living room and Jackson gasped when he saw the presents under the tree. "Oh!"

"Look what Santa brought you," Morgan said to Greta. The baby stared at the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Great Greta said as she handed Greg a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas!" Daniel and Marina said. Marina was cooking breakfast as Conrad and Olivia arrived with Anita, Jerry, Christina and Zach. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone greeted.

Morgan and Greg sat down with Greta and Jackson as the little boy examined his presents. "Whoa!" Jackson said as he examined the football under the tree. "This is exactly what I asked Santa for!"

"Now you can show that to Uncle Nicky when he comes over," Greg said. "He's promised to play football with you."

Morgan handed Greta the small, honey-colored teddy bear with a red bow on its head. "I think Santa thought you were especially good, sweet pea."

Jackson smiled. "That's what I asked for Greta!"

Greta examined her new teddy bear and smiled. She babbled as if she was having a conversation with her new toy.

"I think she likes it," Greg said.

Greta smiled and patted the bear. Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, I told Santa you needed a teddy bear of your own. But if you still want to play with Cubby, that's okay."

"Baba bababa?" Greta babbled as if to ask _you sure?_

Greg and Morgan smiled at their two children. "Maybe Greta's bear can play with Cubby sometime," Morgan suggested.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "That's a good idea. He always helps me. He's good at that."

"Babababa!" Greta said

"I think that means she likes her bear," Daniel said.

"Come on, everyone!" Marina said. "There's plenty of food!"

Jackson groaned. "The sooner you eat, the sooner you can open presents," Greg reminded him. Jackson's face lit up. "Okay!"

As the family sat down to a breakfast of pancakes, fresh fruit and coffee, Hodges, Wendy, Marybeth and Isabella arrived. Marina welcomed everyone to the table.

Greta babbled to her brother all during breakfast. Jackson giggled as his sister babbled away. "I think she's telling you she likes what Santa brought her," Anita said.

"I do too," Jackson said. "We got some cool stuff."

Marina helped Greta eat a bite of banana. "She's having a wonderful Christmas," she said with a loving smile. "And the best part is she has a brother who loves her so much."

Everyone agreed, causing Jackson to smile. "I love you, Greta."

"Hello?" Nick said as he knocked on the door. Greta smiled as Jackson jumped off his chair. "Uncle Nicky!"

Nick laughed as Jackson jumped into his arms. "Merry Christmas, big guy."

Everyone said hello to Nick as his dog Sam happily got a head rub from Jackson. Scruffy greeted his canine pal and Greta giggled at the two dogs.

"Uncle Nicky, come here!" Jackson said as he pulled Nick to the tree. "Look! Santa gave me a new football!"

"Oh, wow!" Nick said with a warm smile. "We're going to have to try it out, huh?"

"Yep!"

Marina asked Nick if he wanted some breakfast, and he joined his CSI family. "I don't want to trouble you," Nick said to Greg's mother.

"No trouble at all!" Marina assured him. "There's plenty of food. And I think we may even have some extra for Sam and Scruffy." Nick had to laugh as the dogs perked up at the mention of food.

Nick gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Morgan and sat down with everyone. Jackson happily chatted about what Santa brought to him and his sister as Gil and Sara arrived with their dog Hank.

Jackson ran into Sara's arms as soon as she walked in the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jackson," Sara and Gil said. They smiled as Hank greeted Scruffy and Sam. The dogs enjoyed seeing everyone almost as much as the humans enjoyed seeing them.

After breakfast, everyone went to the living room and admired the tree. Marybeth and Isabella enjoyed getting to know everyone, and Jackson loved talking to all his family.

Greta was having so much fun talking to everyone in her own little language, but she was getting tired. Morgan smiled as the baby girl laid her head on her shoulder. "Oh, I think your sister needs a nap," Morgan told Jackson.

"Aw, does she have to?" Jackson groaned.

Morgan gently rocked the baby girl as she dozed off to sleep. "I tell you what," she told Jackson. "You and your dad and Uncle Nicky go out and play with the football Santa brought, and when you come back, we can open presents."

Jackson wanted to open the rest of his presents, but he did want to show Nick his new football. He kissed his sleeping sister's cheek. "Have a good nap, sissy. Be back soon!" He rushed off to play with his family.

Christina, Zach, Hodges, Isabella and Wendy joined the three for a football game in the backyard. Jackson happily laughed when the dogs played and had almost as fun as they did.

Isabella laughed as she came in for a drink of water. "This is fun," she told her mom and Conrad. "I think Jackson's a pro."

Marina laughed softly. "He does love to play sports with his family. Morgan told me she and Greg and Nick and David played in a softball game against...what was it, dear?" She asked Morgan when she came into the kitchen.

"Vice," Morgan answered. "Yeah, Greg scored a home run. I still can't believe he never played any sports in school."

Marina smiled thoughtfully. "I was protective..."

"And look at the great man he is," Morgan said. They both looked out the window and Greg carrying Jackson on his back, laughing and playing.

"He is a wonderful son-in-law," Anita told her daughter. The women smiled at the father and son.

Isabella smiled at the family. Like her mom, she was happy her Aunt Wendy had found a family she loved in Vegas. She and Marybeth smiled at Wendy laughing and playing with everyone. Isabella excused herself and went back outside to play football.

The game went on for a few more minutes before Morgan heard soft coos from the baby monitor. "Jackson! Your sister's waking up."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Now we can open presents!" He laughed hysterically when Greg scooped him into his arms and carried him into the house.

Anita got Greta from her crib and brought the drowsy baby to the living room. As soon as she saw her brother, Greta smiled. "Baba?" she asked with a yawn.

Jackson kissed his sister's cheek. "I'm back. And we had a good game. Maybe next year, you can play football with us."

"Eh, she might be a bit young," Greg said. He smiled when he saw his mother's skeptical smile. "But she's going to be playing football before you know it, Jacks."

Greta loved visiting with everyone almost as much as her brother liked his presents. He got plenty of clothes and art supplies, and toys that he enjoyed as well.

Everyone enjoyed their gifts and visiting with each other. Nick was able to Skype with his family in Texas. His parents met Jackson years ago when they visited Nick in Vegas, and they quickly grew to love the little boy who loved his Uncle Nicky so much. And Jackson happily introduced Mr. and Mrs. Stokes to his baby sister. Greta stared at the computer screen, wondering who all the people were.

"Greta, that's Uncle Nicky's mommy and daddy," Jackson patiently explained. "They live far away, but they send Uncle Nicky hugs all the time."

"Yeah," Nick whispered as he held the sweet baby girl. "Can you say 'Uncle Nicky'?" Greta stared at Nick as if he was speaking some weird language. "You can do it," Nick encouraged. "Say 'Uncle Nicky'."

Greta smiled and patted Nick's cheek as if to say _I know who you are, silly!_ Nick and Jackson laughed.

"Aw, she's beautiful," Nick's mother Jillian said.

"Yeah," Nick said as he placed a soft kiss on Greta's head. The baby girl smiled and patted Nick's hand. "Ah, ooh!" she happily cooed.

Dinner was a small feast of turkey, ham and several vegetables. Greg couldn't stop smiling at the sight of his family, so happy and loving the holiday. Jackson happily chatted about how much he loved Christmas and Greta babbled along as if to tell how much she enjoyed the holiday as well.

When it was time for bed, Jackson happily helped Marina and Morgan sing a lullaby to Greta. The baby fought sleep as much as she could, wanting to stay awake and play with her brother a while longer.

" _God jul_ , my darling," Marina said as she laid Greta in her crib. Greta tilted her head and looked at her grandmother as if to ask what does that mean? Marina smiled at her granddaughter. "That is Norwegian for Merry Christmas." Greta smiled softly.

Jackson made sure to tuck Greta's new teddy bear in her crib. "Greta, Cubby had a good chat with your new bear. He might come in and talk to him if he gets lonely, but I told Cubby you'd take good care of him."

Greta curled her fingers around her new toy. "Ba!" She cooed.

Morgan and Greg smiled at the sight of their children. "I think she'll take good care of him, sweet pea," Morgan assured her son.

"Yeah," Greg said. Greta smiled at her family as her eyes drifted closed.

Jackson blew a kiss to his sister. "Merry Christmas, Greta. I love you."

"Merry Christmas," Greg said as he hugged his son. Morgan kissed Greta's head. "Merry Christmas."

 **TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you again everyone for your wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

 **And Happy New Year!**

Before they knew it, it was New Year's Eve. Morgan and Greg loved having their families in Vegas almost as much as Jackson and Greta did. Everyone loved playing with Jackson and Greta, and the children couldn't spend enough time with any of their family.

Everyone gathered for a New Year's Eve party at Greg and Morgan's. Their parents enjoyed seeing their CSI family again, and Jackson and Greta happily visited with everyone.

Greta wanted to stay awake and visit with everyone. She fought sleep as best as she could, but rested her head on Morgan's shoulder as everyone prepared to count down to the new year.

Jackson rubbed his sister's back. "Greta, you've got to stay awake. We can yell 'happy new year', and nana made cookies and cake!"

Morgan smiled as Greta sleepily smiled at her brother. "She'll try to stay up," Morgan explained to her son. "But she may need her sleep."

"And so do you," Greg said as he hugged his son.

"Aw," Jackson groaned. "We gotta stay up!"

Sure enough, Greta was sound asleep by the time they were ready to count down. Jackson kissed her cheek and happily chatted with his family and friends.

 _10, 9, 8..._

Jackson and his family happily counted down with the television.

 _7, 6, 5..._

Everyone gradually got louder.

 _4, 3, 2, 1._

Everyone yelled 'happy new year'. The noise startled Greta and she woke up crying.

"Uh-oh!" Jackson said. He gently rubbed Greta's back and kissed her cheek as Morgan and Greg tried to calm her down.

"Aw," Great Greta said. "Did we wake you, my Greta?"

Greta looked at everyone and frowned, tears falling down her cheeks. Greg kissed Morgan's cheek and gently kissed his daughter's forehead. "She's okay, Jacks. Just doesn't like being woke up."

"Yeah," Morgan softly said as she rubbed Greta's back. "It's okay."

Jackson kissed Greta's cheek. "Greta, guess what? We got a whole new year!"

Greta's tears slowly subsided as her brother and parents comforted her. She smiled a teary smile at her brother.

"It's okay," Jackson said. "You can go back to sleep."

"Maybe next year, she can stay up longer," Anita said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And she can wish us all happy new year!"

"And don't forget," Marina said. "Her birthday is coming up."

Jackson smiled at his grandmother. "Yeah!" He smiled at his baby sister. "Greta, birthdays are awesome! You can eat all the cake you want and get presents!"

"And we'll be here to celebrate both your birthdays," Marina told her grandchildren.

Greta slowly calmed down. Jackson patted her back. "You're okay, sissy." Greta gave her brother a teary smile.

Morgan and Greg smiled softly at their children. "You guys had a great Christmas," Morgan said.

"And you and your sister are going to have great birthdays, right Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Right!" Jackson kissed his sister's cheek and the baby girl smiled and reached for her brother. Jackson gently held his sister's hand. "You're okay, Greta. You're going to have a great year."

 **The End.**


End file.
